Dance with Hellboy
by trizliv2595
Summary: One shot Hellboy characters and OCs. Song used "Dance with the Devil" by Breaking Bejamin. Rated T for violence and one word and safety. Read and review.


**Hey everyone! Two weeks ago, I watched a bit of Hellboy, borrowed Hellboy and Hellboy 2 and fell in love with the whole storyline. So, to anyone who is into Hellboy, I have a small story using the song "Dance with the devil" from Breaking Benjamin. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will update soon "Return to Pandora" and "I Can Almost See You". You know the drill, read and review. One shot. I only own my two OCs.**

_**Here I stand, helpless and left for dead**_

__She overheard and read his mind as he gave his cold answer to those you asked him. "I have no children…"

_**Close your eyes, so many days go by**_

__She wandered through the yard, looking for him. Stumbling across a small bench, she placed a small bouquet of flowers and placed them at the foot of his tombstone. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…"

_**Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right**_

__The professor looked at the young girl in a pensive manner. She remained quiet, hands embracing her elbows over the table where a book rested open. "Wrong is simply the absence of right." With that stated, he smiled and walked down the stairs, leaving the girl where she was, feeling even more lost.

_**I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies**_

__Every footstep she took felt heavy and echoed down the street. She reached her once called house and saw a light shining low from her once upon a time room. Focusing her mind to the room, it was revealed a shame and pity. The room was no longer a bedroom but a bar/game room. Searching for the trash bin, she found all her belongings thrown in the pit; every photo, every drawing, every journal; anything that had her name was in the trash. She looked up at the window and her heart sank. _"So much for I promise…"_

_**I won't stay long, in this world so wrong**_

__Hellboy saw this, Liz was aware of this, Abe knew, and Johann was curious. She was a fighter and strong. But for some reason, she wasn't being herself lately. HB headed into the shooting range and watched the action. She began to fire the guns, one by one mentally, all of them aiming for a bulls-eye but the bullet veered off course, hitting the targets anywhere but where they were aiming at.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?" he asked her. She dropped the ten guns simultaneously and quietly and looked at him.

"I can't focus for some reason. I've been getting this weird…I don't know, I guess you could call it a feeling?" she replied. "What's wrong with me, HB?"

_**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight**_

___"Hey kid, kid wake up!"_ HB's mind was calling her out, hoping she would hear him. She rested unconsciously in his arms. He gently rocked her back in forth to wake her up but she remained still. _"Come on kid, wake up! We need you!"_

_**Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight**_

__Her eyes fluttered open and her sights locked on his. She looked around, confused and in a state of amnesia. Resting her up in her feet, she then remembered where and why she was here.

"Back for more?" he asked the monster, a smile creeping up on her lips.

_**Trembling, crawling across my skin**_

She woke up screaming and shaking. Goosebumps were crawling so violently and slowly, torturing her and reminding her of her fears. Tears seeped heavier than blood down her cheeks and they landed on her blanket. Her nightmare was too real but it wasn't a nightmare; a memory altered into more gruesome than originally experienced.

_**Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine**_

__It was the usual, fighting monsters and kicking butt. But this was not what was usual. Standing in the crowd, her eyes set on a man; a man she had forgotten long ago, a man she didn't want to see again. But her sights and body froze as this man looked at her as well, frozen in place. Hellboy, Liz, Abe, and Johann looked at their team member and wondered what was going on with her. HB cut in front of her and his back faced the man. He gently turned her around and steered her back to the truck. She turned her head as far as she could to face the figure.

_**I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies**_

__Upon seeing her, he immediately ran to her and embraced her. Standing still, her arms hanged by her side, her lips shaking and she blinked faster than usual. The team stood in the shadows and saw the two being too close to one another on his account. They walked straight to them, HB taking the lead. The man saw him coming from behind her and gently shoved her to his back, an arm over her to keep her back. She shoved his arm lightly away from her and walked slowly to the team looking at him in the eye. "Don't try to protect me…"

_**I won't last long, in this world so wrong**_

__"What are you doing? Get back here, he'll hurt you", the man ordered. She stood next to Hellboy and took his stone hand in hers.

"Don't give me orders, you're not my father. You never had kids. I'm only backing you up on what you told people. You were never my father." The team stood still and in shock of what they had become a witness to.

_**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight**_

__The team walked away from him but she heard his mind. Then she heard the click. She stopped and HB stood behind her. She faced the direction she walked away from and her eyes show a glimpse of light coming from his hand. "Red, behind you!" A millisecond too late, he fired at the good demon. Red collapsed on the ground. She kneeled next to him, holding his head. "No! You killed him, you monster!"

_**Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight**_

__Back at the Bureau, Abe and Liz were attending his injury. She watched from afar, feeling guilty for causing him pain.

"Hey kid, don't feel bad, won't be the first time I get hurt", he told her, waving for her to come towards him. She hesitated but still headed straight to him.

"It's my fault for hurting you…" she muttered.

"Keep your head up and we'll be fine…OW! Damn!" he gasped, she felt his pain.

_**Hold on. Hold on.**_

__"Red! Help me!" she screamed and struggled to break free. Her father demanded to have her back in his life. Two other men helped him tie the struggling girl and place her in the car. "HELLBOY!"

_**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight**_

__Without a warning, a red flash appeared from the bushes and punched one of the henchmen. Her father wouldn't take any more chances of losing her, grabbing a cloth; he drugged her to sleep, and grabbed a crowbar, ready to strike the beast.

"Leave my daughter alone!" he hollered at Hellboy, swinging at him and barely hitting him for HB blocked the hit with his stone hand. The police and agents from the Bureau arrived and arrested the henchmen.

"Hey, put the girl down!" one officer told him. A second too late, the father dropped her to the lake, realizing what he did.

_**Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight**_

__Hellboy ran to the lake and using all his might, he finally found her. She wasn't responding but she was drowning. Bursting out of the water, he carried her back to shore and untied her. Two paramedics performed CPR on her as he stood, praying to God to let her come back to life.

_**Hold on. Hold on.**_

___"Come on kid, wake up! Hold on kid, just hold on…"_ she heard his voice in the dark. Coughing up water and sputtering for air, she was alive. Hellboy felt so relived as she saw the young girl come back.

Once her eyes adjusted to her surroundings, her sights locked on his again.

"Red…" she muttered, loud enough for him to hear. He helped her stand up and embraced her tightly to his chest, both soaking and cold. Her wet hair veiled her back and her bangs plastered her forehead. "Your voice…I heard it…"

_**Goodbye.**_

__After a few days in the hospital for some tests, she was allowed to go back to the Bureau. The whole team and agents welcomed her home. Everyone hugged her and whispered 'Welcome back' or 'welcome home'. When it came to HB's turn, she stood in front of him and smiled.

"Welcome back, Sage", Hellboy answered, hugging her tightly.

"I'm home, Hellboy. I'm back because of you", she responded, smiling and closing her eyes. "Thank you."

**Ta-da! I really enjoyed writing this please read and review! Also, updates for my other stories will be soon! Might write another Hellboy fanfiction with Sage but I'll think about it, depending on how well this story turns out. Thanks everyone, bye!**


End file.
